Kasuke Fujisake
Kasuke Fujisake (片丹己凵片ヨ　乍凵勹工己丹片ヨ, Fujisake Kasuke) Is owned by Elizabeth chapman. She is an OC (own character) from the Naruto series. He was a chunin of Konoha, but later defected from the village and became a missing-nin, and then joined the Akatsuki. Background Kasuke's life: After being given up to the man whom Kasuke's mother trusted her with, life became a struggle. The man who became her big brother, made sure she worked out every day, trained, practiced, did her school work, and her chores. This was an every day thing, and on weekends he made sure all she did was train and work out. By the time she was 14, she was extremely fit and strong. Her 'big brother' was convinced life was only made to be faithful to their gang. So he made her work for it. She didn't want to, though, so she ran away multiple times. He let up a bit, and let her go out and make friends. When she was 17, her 'big brother' died in a battle against anbu. She lived in the forest for a year before being found by Deidara. They had been child hood friends. He took her back to the base and they were impressed with her skills and strength. There were already 10 members in the Akatsuki so she became an interrogator and a medic. She was faithful to the Akatsuki, and was very fond of Itachi. They hit it off quite well, both teasing each other every chance they'd get. It was obvious they liked each other. They had also been friends when she was 9 and he was 12, just before the Uchiha massacre. Mothers personality & life: She's a very tough and rough kind of gal. She's a bit strange and anti-social as well. She's mostly emotionless, unless it's about someone she cares for, then she'll freak out or be the understanding friend or family member, or unless she finds something really funny. She has a sick sense of humor, often laughing when people get hurt or when she sees blood or something sickening. Her favorite hobby was to watch the families be killed, (not to kill them herself), and sit by the lake as she poured poison in the water. She usually wears darker clothing because her eye sight is horrible and her eyes hurt when she sees bright colors or lights. She's a depressed person, mainly from her husband and childs death. When she had Kasuke, her husband was already dead. Due to depression and drinking her health plummeted and she couldn't care for her daughter. She quit her job as a medic for an gang of men whos motto was, 'kill or be killed'. Before she died at the age of 25, she gave her 6 year old daughter to one of the gang members whom she trusted with her own life. The next couple of weeks after she gave her daughter up, she took too much medication, passed out, and died. Fathers personality & life: He was a very tough and aggressive male, having no respect for anyone or anything. The only person he respected was his wife, whom he loved dearly. He worked for the same gang that his wife worked for, but was a higher rank because he was male and related to the leader. He often would come home with blood on his clothes and it scared his children. He didn't care though, because he was raised to believe that being cruel to people brought you fortune and good luck. One night he was coming home from his last kill of the day. He had killed two families, children and all. He was just about home when an Anbu from Konoha, (the village they lived in), appeared. They fought, and it was a close battle. He managed to scare the Anbu off with his ninjitsu skills, but died the next morning. His wife moved their home somewhere else because she feared they would be found out and killed. A few years before they had children, He wrote a letter to their first born child. It read that if they didn't follow their mother or fathers footsteps, they and someone they loved dearly would be killed. He extremely believed that the right way to live, was killing and being cruel. It had to do with how he grew up, in a deadly and abusive situation. Though he was cruel and uncaring towards his kids, he would never put a hand on them. Not even for punishment. He left that to his wife. Personality and other Kasuke will appear tough and in control at times, to the point of being violent, and at other times will appear highly flirtatious. Her main personality is easygoing, tomboyish, playful, stubborn, short-tempered and can be hyperactive. She has shown a slightly sadistic side and isn't the most sympathetic towards people, unless they've been in the same situations she has been in. She believes people can save themselves from situations, and that if you're in trouble, you better toughen up and work through it. She's also very blunt, wasting no time in telling you her honest opinion. ------------- - Kasuke and Itachi have a very close relationship and often love to sit in a field and watch the stars go by just enjoying each others presence. - Kasuke enjoys using her puppy-dog face to get her best friend, Deidara, to do what she wants. - When Kasuke turned 22 she had her first child with Itachi, but her child died during birth. Later, when she turned 24 they successfully had twins but the children never knew their father because Itachi died. - When Itachi died, Kasuke was heartbroken. She grew very depressed, but when Itachi was revieved, he told her that he loved her and not to mourn, then left. She never mourned that day on. - Kasuke is extremely ticklish. - Kasuke really means 'The wonderous one' in Japanese. Category:DRAFT